The present invention relates generally to dynamic hypertext markup language (HTML) web pages and, more specifically, to a method for creating and viewing a calculator web page that has selectively viewable components.
Currently, web pages are defined using Hyper-Text Markup Language (HTML). Most web pages are passive. Specifically, a user just reads web pages and occasionally fills in a field of a form, submits the form to a server, and waits for a reply. In general, most users are not sophisticated consumers. Therefore, users want web-based programs to be fool-proof and easy to use. That is, web users want web-based programs to be designed so that the user cannot somehow damage the program or data by entering incorrect data or by clicking on a wrong area of the displayed web page.